Carrot Daucus carota
' ' 'General Information' biennial rosette-leaved plants with edible taproots Family: Apiaceae Origin: Middle-East 'Cultivated Varieties' Entries use the format':'' 'Variety'' color, size, days to maturation Name'' 'Adelaide' orange Thompson&Morgan 2011 2011 'Adelaide F1' dutch, pale orange, 65 days 2011 Eyes 2011 2011 'Akaroa Long Red' 'Altrincham' 'Amarillo' 'yellow, 8 in, 70-75 days 2011 2011 Creek 2011 Gardens 2011 ''Amsterdam Coreless' 6 in, 57 days 'Amsterdam Forcing' 'orange 2011 ''Amsterdam #2' 6-7 in, 55 days 'Apache' hybrid (Nantex x Imperator), dark orange, 65 days 'Annapolis' hybrid 'orange, 61 days ''Arrowhead' hybird (Imperator) dark red, 8-10 in, 60-65 days 'Artists' hybrid (Nantes x Imperator), deep orange, 7-8 in, 65 days 'Atlas' 'orange (coreless), 8 in, 50 days 2011 2011 ''Atomic Red' red, 9-11 in, 75-85 days 2011 2011 Reimer 2011 Creek 2011 Eyes 2011 2011 Bean Co 2011 2011 Seed 2011 2011 'Autumn King' 'orange/red, 10-12 in, autumn sown 2011 Gardens 2011 ''Barwon' 'Baby Bell' 'Baby Babett F1' 'french orange, 3-4 in, 70 days 2011 ''Baby Sweet' 'orange, 49 days ''Baltimore' 'orange, 8-9 in, 65 days 2011 Territorial ''Bangor F1' 'orange, 10-12 in 2011 ''Belgian White' heirloom 'white, 9-11 in, 60-75 days Gardens 2011 ''Berlicum 2' 'deep orange, 8 in, 75 days Creek 2011 ''Big Top' 'asian, red-orange, 4-8 in, 65-80 days 2011 ''Blanche A Collet Vert' see 'White Belgian' 'Bolero' 'pale orange, 7 in, 75 days 2011 2011 2011 Bean Co 2011 Coast 2011 ''Bolero F1' orange, 7-8 in, 56-75 days 2011 'Bolero F1' orange, 7-8 in, 75 days organic 2011 'Burpee A#1' hybrid 'orange, 10-12 in, 70 days 2011 ''Brilliance' red-orange, 75 days 2011 'Camberley' '7-9 in, 74 days ''Canada Gold' hybrid (Imperator x Nantes) 8-10 in, 73 days 'Carotene 200' 'Caro Choice' hybrid '(Imperator) deep orange, 8-10 in, 63 days ''Caropak' '7-9 in, 63-74 days ''Carson F1' 'orange 2011 ''Cellobunch' ALB 61 days 'Chantenay' 'orange, 8 in, 69-72 days Gardens 2011 2011 ''Chantenay #1' hybrid '71 days ''Chantenay Kurota' orange, 5-8 in, 80-90 days of Change 2011 'Chantenay Red-Cored' orange/red, 5-6 in, 65-75 days 2011 2011 2011 2011 Creek 2011 of Change 2011 Exposure 2011 2011 Seed 2011 Street 2011 'Chantenay Royal' orange, 5 in, 70 days 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 Coast 2011 Interest 2011 'Chantenay Royal' organic orange, 6 in, 65 days Interest 2011 'Chantilly' hybrid '5-6 in, 72 days ''Cheyenne' hybrid (Nantes x Imperator) 8-10 in, 63 days 'Coral II' hybrid 'chantenay, 7 in, 115 days ''Cosmic Purple' purple/orange, 6-8 in, 65-70 days 2011 2011 2011 Creek 2011 2011 Seed 2011 'Cosmic Purple' purple/orange, 6-8 in, 65-70 days organic Eyes 2011 Exposure 2011 2011 Interest 2011 'Creme de Lite F1' 'white, 9 in, 70 days 2011 2011 2011 ''Crusaders' 'Cumbre' 'orange, 4-6 in, 65 days 2011 ''Danvers' 'orange, 4-8", 75 days 2011 Coast 2011 Street 2011 Interest 2011 ''Danvers Half Long' 'orange, 4-8 in, 75 days 2011 2011 Exposure 2011 ''Danvers 126' organic orange, 4-8", 75 days 2011 Interest 2011 'Danvers 126' orange, 4-8 in, 75 days 2011 2011 Creek 2011 2011 Exposure 2011 2011 Seed 2011 'Deep Purple F1' purple, 7-8 in, 73 days 2011 'Doucer' 'Eagle' hybrid (Berlium x Nantes) 8 in, 58 days 'Earlibird' 8 in, 50 days 'Early Coreless' 6-8 in, 68 days 'Early Gold' 9 in, 66 days 'Early Horn' 'Early Market' '2-6 in, 68 days ''Early Nantest 2' 'orange, 5-6 in 2011 ''Easy Grow' 'Egmont Gold' 'Enterprise' hybrid '(Nantes x Imperator) 12-14 in, 68 days ''Envy' 'orange, 12 in, 66 days 2011 2011 Field 2011 ''Evora' 7-8 in, 58 days 'Five-Star Baby' 'Flakee' 'orange, 12 in, 85 days 2011 ''Flyaway' 'yellow-orange, 5-6 in 2011 2011 Coast 2011 ''Flyaway F1' orange, 5-6 in, carrot root fly resistance 2011 'Forot' 'orange, 8 in 2011 2011 ''French Round' 'Fucino' 'orange 2011 ''Guerande' 'Gold King' 'red-orange, 68 days 2011 ''Golden Pak' red-orange, 8-10 in, 75 days 'Healthmaster F1' 'purple, 8-10" ''Hercules F1' orange, 6-7 in, 65 days 'Hipak' 'Hm02' hybrid, 10-12 in, 67 days 'Hm03' hybrid 9-11 in, 67 days 'Icon' hybrid (Nantes) 8-10 in, 70 days 'Imperator' 'orange 2011 Bean Co 2011 Street 2011 ''Imperator 58' orange, 9 in, 70 days Reimer 2011 2011 Seed 2011 'Indian Pink' 'Ingot' orange, 7-8 in, 67 days Bean Co 2011 Coast 2011 'Ingot' hybrid '(Nantes) orange, 7-8 in, 67 days 2011 ''Inverness' 'orange, 7-8 in, 75 days 2011 ''Ithaca' hybrid (Nantes x Imperator), orange, 7-8 in, 65 days 'James Scarlet' orange, 80 days 2011 'Japanese Imperial Long' red-orange 10-24 in, 90-100 days of Change 2011 'Jaune Obtuse du Doubs' yellow Creek 2011 'Jeanette F1' 'orange, 8 in, 70 days 2011 ''Jeanette F1' orange, 8 in, 70 days, organic Coast 2011 'Juwarot' 'orange, 70-75 days Gardens 2011 ''Karotan' 'Kinbi' hybrid yellow, 6-7 in, 75 days 'Kinko 4' 'orange, 4 in, 52 days 2011 ''King Chantenay' 'King Midas' hybrid (Imperator) orange, 8-9 in, 68-75 days 2011 'Kingston F1' 'orange 2011 ''King West' 'Kuroda' '''orange, 8 in, 70-75 days 2011 Field 2011 Interest 2011 ''''Kurota Chantenay' 5-8 in, 70 days 'Kuroda F1' 'orange, 6 in, 110 days 2011 2011 ''Kuroda Long' 'orange, 8 in, 75 days 2011 Creek 2011 ''Kuroda Nova' red, 7-8 in, 68-110 days Coast 2011 'Kuroda Ps' 'orange, 8 in, 68 days 2011 Bean Co 2011 ''Kuroda Shin' orange, 5 in, 75 days 2011 Creek 2011 Gardens 2011 'Kuttiger' 6-8 in, 70 days 'Kyoto' red, 120 days 2011 'Large Altringham' 'Little Finger' 'dark orange 4" 60-80 days 2011 2011 2011 2011 Creek 2011 2011 2011 Seed 2011 Street 2011 Interest 2011 ''Little Finger' organic orange, 3 in, 57 days Interest 2011 'Long Intermediate' 'Long Orange' 'red-orange, 12 in, 85 days 2011 ''Lunar White' 'white, 6-8 in, 55 days 2011 2011 Creek 2011 2011 Seed 2011 ''Magnum' orange, 8 in, 58 days 'Majestic Red' 'Manchester Table' 'Man Thumb' bright orange, 60-70 days 'Merida' 'orange, 7-8 in, 85 days ''Merida Overwintering' hybrid '240 days 2011 ''Minicor' 'orange, 3-4 in, 50-55 days 2011 2011 2011 Bean Co 2011 Coast 2011 ''Mignon' 'orange, 3 in, 84 days 2011 ''Mignon' 'orange, 3 in, 65-68 days, organic Coast 2011 ''Mini Finger' 'orange 2011 ''Mini Round' 'Mini Sweet' 'japanese, 4 in, 60 days ''Mokum F1' 'orange, 6-7 in, 56 days 2011 2011 2011 Bean Co 2011 Coast 2011 2011 2011 ''Muscade' orange, 7 in, 'Nandor F1' orange 2011 2011 'Nantaise' open-pollinated swiss, 7-8 in, 68 days 'Nantes' 'orange, 6-7 in, 60-70 days 2011 2011 2011 Coast 2011 ''Nantes' 'orange, 6-7 in, 62 days, organic 2011 ''Nantes 616' 7 in, 62 days 'Nantes Coreless' 6-8 in, 65-75 days 'Nantes di Chioggia 3' 'italian, 75 days ''Nantes Half Long' orange, 4-8 in 2011 'Nantes Fancy' 'orange, 8 in, 68 days 2011 ''Nantes Fruband' orange, autumn sown 2011 'Nantes Mini Core' orange, 68 days 2011 'Nantes Scarlet' organic orange, 4-8", 65-70 days, organic 2011 Coast 2011 'Nantes Scarlet' 'orange, 4-8", 65-90 days 2011 Gardens 2011 2011 2011 Field 2011 of Change 2011 Exposure 2011 Bean Co 2011 2011 Seed 2011 Street 2011 2011 ''Nantes 6 Scarlet' 'orange, 6-7", 62 days 2011 ''Nantes Scarlet Navazio' 'bright orange 6-8 in, 65 days ''Nantindo' 'deep-orange 6-8 in, 70 days ''Nantindo F1' orange, 8 in, 70 days 2011 2011 'Napa' hybrid orange, 7-8 in, 63 days 2011 'Napoli F1' orange, 7 in, 66 days 2011 2011 of Change 2011 Coast 2011 2011 2011 'Navarino F1' orange, 8 in, 57 days 2011 'Navazio Scarlet Nantes' see 'Nantes Scarlet Navazio' 'Nectar' ALB/C hybrid orange, 8 in, 72 days 2011 'Nelson' 'orange, 6-7 in, 57-60 days 2011 2011 2011 Coast 2011 ''Nelson F1' orange, 6 in, 56 days 2011 'Nelson F1' orange, 6 in, 56 days, organic 2011 'Negovia' hybrid, 7-8 in, 69 days 'Neptune' hybrid Imperator, orange, 8-10 in, 65 days Coast 2011 'Nevis' hybrid (Nantes x Imperator) 6-7 in, 68 days 'New Kuroda' see''' 'Kuroda Nova'' ''Nigel F1' orange, 6-8" 2011 ''''Nutri Red' red, 9 in, 76 days 2011 Coast 2011 'Nutri Red' 'red, 9 in, 76 days organic Eyes 2011 Coast 2011 ''Onward' 'Orange Rocket' hybrid 'orange, 4-8", 70 days 2011 ''Orangette' hybrid (Nantes x Imperator) 7-10 in, 62 days 'Oxheart' 'orange, 5-6 in, 90 days Exposure 2011 ''Parabel' red-orange, 60-65 days 'Parano' orange, 6-7 in, 65 days 2011 'Parisian' 'orange, 2 in, 65-70 days Creek 2011 Coast 2011 Seed 2011 ''Paris Market' 55-60 days 'Parmex' 'orange, 1-2 in, 45-50 days 2011 2011 2011 ''Pimpernel' 'Pot O' Gold' hybrid 'orange, 9 in Bean Co 2011 ''Prodigy' hybrid orange, 10-11 in Bean Co 2011 'Purple Dragon' purple/orange, 4-8 in, 65-70 days 2011 2011 Gardens 2011 2011 of Change 2011 Exposure 2011 Coast 2011 'Purple Haze F1' purple/orange, 8-10 in, 95 days 2011 2011 2011 Bean Co 2011 Coast 2011 2011 'Purple Rain F1' purple/white, 8 in, 73 days 2011 2011 'Queen Anne's Lace' 'Rainbow' 'pale orange, yellow, or white, 7-9 in, 70-110 days 2011 2011 2011 Field 2011 Coast 2011 ''Rainbow F1' orange,white, yellow, 7-9 in, 75-110 days Coast 2011 2011 'Rainbow F1' organic 'orange, white, yellow, 7-9 in, 57 days 2011 ''Red-Cored Chantenay' see 'Chantenay Red-Cored' 'Recoleta' hybrid 'fontana 9-10 in, 82 days ''Redland' 'Red Elephant' 'Red Samurai' 'orange-pink, 11 in, 75 days 2011 2011 ''Resistafly F1' orange, 5-6 in, 7- days 2011 2011 'Rodelika' 'european, 72 days ''Rothild' german red-orange, 8-10 in, 75-80 days 2011 'Round Romeo' orange, 2 in, 60 days 2011 'Royal Star' 'Royal Chantenay' 'see ''Chantenay Royal' 'Rumba Nantes' 6-7 in, 72 days 'Scarlet Keeper' 'orange, 7-10 in, 80-90 days of Change 2011 ''Saint Valery' 'orange, 10-12 in, 70 days Creek 2011 Gardens 2011 of Change 2011 Exposure 2011 ''Samurai' red, 11 in, 75 day 2011 'Scarlet Nantes' see 'Nantes Scarlet' 'Scarlet Wonder' japanese 12-14 in, 120 days 'Sin Kuroda' 'japanese kuroda 5-7 in, 75 days ''Short and Sweet' 'orange, 4-8", 68 days 2011 ''Sinclair's' 'Six Shooter' dark orange, 9-11 in, 64 days 'Snow White' open-pollinated 'white, 7-8 in, 75 days 2011 Creek 2011 2011 Coast 2011 ''Solar Yellow' yellow, 60 days 2011 Seed 2011 'Spring Market Improved' 'St. Valery' 'see ''Saint Valery' 'Sugarsnax F1' 'orang, 4-8", 68 days 2011 2011 Eyes 2011 Field 2011 ''Sugarsnax 54 F1' A/C/P 'orange-red, 10 in, 68 days 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 ''Suko' 'Sunrise F1' red, 15 in, 80 days 2011 'Sunrise' hybrid (Nantex x Imperator) bright orange, 8-10 days, 63 days 'Sunrise Red' hybrid asia, 80 days 'Super Root (Nandrin)' 'orange, 4-8 in, 65 days 2011 ''Super Snax' hybrid (Early Berlium x Nantes), 8 in, 54-68 days 'Swamp King' 'Sweet Baby Jane F1' 'orange, 8 in, 50-65 days 2011 ''Sweet Bites' hybrid '(Nantex x Imperator) dark orange, 66 days ''Sweet Candle F1' 'orange 2011 ''Sweetness II F1' 'orange, 6-8 in, 66 days 2011 ''Sweetness III F1' orange, 6-8 in, 62 days 2011 2011 2011 Bean Co 2011 'Sweet Sunshine' 'yellow 6 in, 65 days ''Sweet Rocket' 8 in, 70 days 'Sweet Treat F1' orange, 4-8 in, 70 days 2011 'Tonda Di Parigi' heirloom '''parisian orange, 2 in, 65 days Creek 2011 Interest 2011 ''''Tendersnax' orange, 5-6 in, 68 days 2011 2011 2011 'Tendersweet' reddish-orange, 9 in, 75 days 2011 2011 2011 Field 2011 Seed 2011 Street 2011 'Thumbelina' 'orange, 4-8 in, 60-70 days 2011 Bean Co 2011 ''Tip Top' 'Tokita's Scarlet' asian, 7 in, 100 days 'Topweight' 'Topweight Improved' 'Touchon' heirloom 'french, orange, 4-8 in, 65-70 days 2011 Reimer 2011 ''Touch on Deluxe' briliant orange,' '''11-12 in, 58 days ''Toudo II' hybrid''' 7 in, 70 days 'Uchon' 'Ulysses F1' 'orange, 7-8 in 2011 ''Unnamed' 'Valery' 'Vitana F1' 'orange, 6-7 in, 65 days 2011 ''Viva La France' hybrid 7 in, 70 days 'Wanganui Gian' 'Western Red' 'White Belgian' white, 10 in, animal feed Creek 2011 'White Satin F1' 'white, 8", 65-75 days 2011 2011 2011 of Change 2011 2011 Coast 2011 2011 ''White Satin F1' organic White, 8 in, 65-75 days 2011 'X' 'Ya-Ya' orange, 4-6", 55-60 days, organic Coast 2011 'Ya-Ya F1' 'orange, 4-6", 55-60 days 2011 2011 2011 2011 of Change 2011 2011 ''Ya-Ya F1' 'orange, 4-6", 55-60 days 2011 ''YellowPak F1' 'yellow, 7-8 in, 75 days 2011 ''Yellow Sun F1' yellow, 6-7 in, 75 days 2011 'Yellow Solaris' yellow, 60 days Eyes 2011 'Yellowstone' yellow, 8-10", 70-75 days of Change 2011 'Yellowstone F1' 'yellow, 6-9", 65/85 days 2011 2011 2011 2011 Eyes 2011 2011 2011 Bean Co 2011 Coast 2011 ''Zino' Seed Sources: Baker Creek Heirloom Seeds: http://rareseeds.com/vegetablesa-c/carrots.html?limit=64 Bountiful Gardens: http://www.bountifulgardens.org/products.asp?dept=34 Botanical Interests: http://www.botanicalinterests.com/store/index_index.php Burpee: http://www.burpee.com/vegetables/carrots/ Cook's Garden: http://www.cooksgarden.com/vegetables/carrot/ John Scheepers: http://www.kitchengardenseeds.com/cgi-bin/catview.cgi?_fn=Product&_category=8 J.W.Jung Garden and Flower Seed: http://www.jungseed.com/dc.asp?c=91 Gurney's Seed & Nursery: http://gurneys.com/carrot-seed/c/90/ Harris Seeds: http://www.harrisseeds.com/storefront/s-102-carrot-seeds.aspx Henry Field's Seed & Nursery: http://henryfields.com/carrot-seed/c/90/ Irish Eyes Garden Seeds: http://www.irisheyesgardenseeds.com/index.php?cPath=33_43 Johnny's Selected Seeds: http://www.johnnyseeds.com/c-18-carrots.aspx Jordan Seeds: http://www.jordanseeds.com/index.cfm?id=121455&fuseaction=browse&pageid=48 Main Street Seed Supply: http://www.mainstreetseedandsupply.com/Carrot_Seeds_s/165.htm Park Seeds: http://www.parkseed.com/gardening/AS/commonname/Carrot Pinetree Garden Seeds: https://www.superseeds.com/products.php?cat=60 Reimer Seeds: http://www.reimerseeds.com/carrots_444.aspx Renee's Garden Seeds: http://www.reneesgarden.com/seeds/seeds-hm/vegB.htm#car Seeds of Change: http://www.seedsofchange.com/garden_center/detailedCategoryDisplay.aspx?id=138 Southern Exposure Seed Exchange: http://www.southernexposure.com/index.php?main_page=index&cPath=3_10 Sustainable Seed Co: http://sustainableseedco.com/carrot-heirloom-seeds/ Territorial Seeds: http://www.territorialseed.com/prod_detail_list/carrot_seed Thompson & Morgan: http://www.thompson-morgan.com/dispatcher?search=carrot Vermont Bean Company: http://www.vermontbean.com/dc.asp?c=21 Victory Seeds: http://www.victoryseeds.com/carrots.html West Coast Seeds: http://www.westcoastseeds.net/product/Vegetable-Seeds/Carrots/ 'Cultural Sites:' World Carrot Museum: http://www.carrotmuseum.co.uk/index.html Category:Roots Category:Root/Stem Vegetables